"Operation THRESHOLD" is an education program of the United States Jaycees focusing on prevention of alcohol problems. Within the context of a responsible drinking theme, "Operation THRESHOLD" is creating awareness and understanding about sensible drinking practices, habits, attitudes and behavior as well as alcohol abuse and alcoholism. The United States Jaycees, a leadership training organization comprised of some 325,000 young men aged 18-36 in 6,700 chapters across the country, is undertaking such projects as a Responsible Drinking Public Awareness Campaign, Community Help Seminar, Uniform Alcoholism Act, Youth Programs, Know Your Limits Safety Campaign, DWI Court School, and Labor-Management Alcoholism Seminars. Program techniques and vehicles include a mini-grant program, National Coordinating Council; State Jaycee Alcohol Chairmen; Seminars and Workshops; direct mailing to state alcohol authorities, councils on alcoholism and others; contacting the state Governors, entire Congress and Fortune 500, and extensive cooperation with local and state resources. Program materials include four fact sheets, program guide, drinking myths, booklet, posters, flyers, newsletters, project kits, news releases, patch, ad prints, articles, films, and others. The United States Jaycees have officially passed and adopted unanimously two resolutions about alcohol: one endorses the Uniform Alcoholism and Intoxication Treatment Act; the other encourages Responsible Drinking for those who choose to drink.